


Words Left Unspoken Leave Hearts Unbroken

by nightmare_kaleidoscope



Category: Longmire (TV)
Genre: Cady is only mentioned, F/M, I barely even proofread this for spelling errors so ya know, Idk tagging is hard, Some mild spoilers for 6x10, can I even call it Cady/Jacob if she's not in it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29724855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightmare_kaleidoscope/pseuds/nightmare_kaleidoscope
Summary: When Jacob returns home after the events of 6x10 he finds a letter on his doorstep
Relationships: Cady Longmire/Jacob Nighthorse
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Words Left Unspoken Leave Hearts Unbroken

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I was inspired to throw together this morning. Hope you enjoy :)

After the day he had, Jacob was more than relieved to pull into his driveway and, as he put the car in park, he let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. Between dealing with Malachi, almost dying, and listening to Walt blather on about saving his life, he was so beyond tired. But the real icing on the cake had been when he found out that Cady had resigned, and left the state, earlier that morning without even a goodbye. He had to hear about all of it from Mathias for fuck's sake. Jacob took a deep breath and calmed his rising anger. He just expected more from the woman, that's all.

As Jacob approached the front door, he noticed a letter on the doorstep and he knew who it was from without even picking it up; he could recognize that handwriting anywhere. The cheap black ink matched the pens she had kept in her office. It was the same black ink that helped so many of his people.

The thin, sloppy letters scrawled on the envelope read:

**This is everything I didn't say.**

Jacob picked up the envelope and tucked it into his pocket. He should read it, why wouldn't he? For some reason he didn't really want to. What would be gained from knowing how she really felt about him? It wouldn't make him happier. Regardless of whether her words were good or bad, it would probably just make him feel worse.

Inside the house, Jacob removed the envelope from his pocket and set it down on his desk. He stared at it for a moment before walking away in favor of getting a fire going; the house was cold from the lack of being used all day. He placed some kindling and newspaper in the fireplace before lighting one of the pieces of paper.

With the fire going, he decided to make coffee. If he wanted to get through the rest of the day he would need some caffeine. On the way to the kitchen, without thinking about it again, Jacob picked up the still sealed envelope and tossed it into the fire. He watched as the flames quickly engulfed the delicate paper and transformed it into ashes. _She's already gone._ He told himself. _It doesn't matter._


End file.
